Séjour Hivernal
by Tasuke
Summary: Des vacances avec toute l'équipe! Quelle superbe idée! Mais certain ne seront pas si joyeux que ça. Shonen-ai, tout mignon. Enjoy!


Je met les références en français des prénoms, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ceux en Japonnais.

_Endou Mamoru: Mark Evans_

_Gouenji Shuuya: Axel Blaze_

_Fubuki Shirou: Shawn Frost_

_Kazemaru Ichirouta: Nathan Swift_

_Tsunami Jousuuke: Hurley Kane_

_Kiyama Hiroto: Xavier Foster_

_Fudou Akio: Caleb Stonewall. _

_Ryuuji Midorikawa: Jordan Greenway. _

_Natsumi Raimon: Nelly Raimon. _

_Kudou: Percy Travis. _

_Kogure Yuuya : Scotty Bayan _

_Kurimatsu Teppei: Tod Ironside_

_Hijikata Raiden: Thor Stutberg_

_Tachimukai Yuuki : Darren La Chance_

_Kidou Yuuto: Jude Sharp_

_Kabeyama Heigorou: Jack Wallside _

_Utsunomiya Toramaru: Austion Hobbes _

_Tobitaka Seiya : Archers Hawkins _

OS: Séjour hivernal .

Après leur victoire au FFI , le coach Kudou avait accordé aux joueurs des vacances. Ls préparations s'étant avérées plus complexe que prévu, ils partirent en hiver.

Le premier jour des vacances leur car les attendait devant le collège. Le paysage était blanc , on ne distinguait plus les nuages de la neige.

L'équipe était au grand complet , excepter le capitaine, qui avait un quart d'heure de retard.

L'entraîneur était sur le point de partir , quand un bruit sourd retentit. C'était Endou qui courait avec ses affaires aux mains. Il arriva tout essouflé , et Natsumi ne manqua pas de le réprimander. Ils montèrent ensuite tous dans le car.

entre Tsunami qui avait le mal des transports, Kogure qui embêtait Toramaru Midorikawa, les autres en avait assez.

Kidou lui n'était pas mieux loger, car son capitaine lui faisait des commentaires sur la façon de jouer, de tel ou tel joueur. Ça suintait par toutes les pores de sa peau, le tacticien en avait assez:

« Et à ce moment là , il lui a fait un …

- Endou ?

-Oui

-Ca ne m'intéresses pas . »

Environ h plus tard , ils arrivèrent à destination. Tous regardait par la fenêtre, et la tête de Tsunami se décomposait lentement.

« Tsunami, ça vas ?

- Tachimukai, on est partit en vacances de neige ?

- Ben oui. Pourquoi ?

-J'AI AMMNE MES AFFAIRES DE SURF!

-Mais tu savais pourtant qu'il ferait froid ?

-C'est Kogure qui m'a dit qu'on allait à la mer. Bah c'est pas grave. »

C'est avec un Tsunami complètement gelé et un Tachimukai mort d'inquiétude pour son ami que les footballeurs entrèrent dans le centre d'hébergement.

Les garçons fillèrent voir les dortoirs, et après délibérations longue et bruyante, il fut convenu que :

Hiroto, Fudou, Midorikawa, Tobitaka, Raiden,Kidou, Gouenji, Shawn et Sakuma serait dans le premier dortoir.

Le deuxième était composé de : Endou, Kogure, Tsunami, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Tachimukai, Toramaru et Kurimatsu.

Vint ensuite le problème des lits. Enfin, plutôt pour le deuxième dortoir, car ceux du premier avait fait leur choix depuis belle lurette.

Kogure voulait absolument aller dans le lit de Toramaru, qui était, selon lui, « plus confortable ». Endou pris la place de Kabeyama, qui commença à protester, alors que le capitaine ne voulait pas partir.

Tsunami quant à lui, prit le lit le mieux entretenu, mais seul petit bémol, Tachimukai était allergique aux plumes d'oie, or ce lit était le seul à ne pas en contenir.

Cette dispute joyeuse et dynamique était observé par, Kazemaru, et à en juger son air sévère, il était à bout.

D'ailleurs cette dispute tourna vite à une bataille de polochons. Ceux de l'autre dortoir ayant entendus du bruit, ils arrivèrent, et chacun allaient de ces commentaires.

« Quelle mouches les a piqué?

-Non mais quelle fratrie, je vous jure.

- Il faudrait les arrêter, non? »

Le bleuté en avait assez de tout ces bruit, aussi décida t-il d'y mettre un terme de façon radical.

Alors que les autres n'avaient pas encore fait leur choix, sa voix retentit dans une partir du bâtiment

- TAISEZ VOUS! VOUS SAVEZ FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE CALMEMENT , OU FAUT GEULER POUR AVOIR LA PAIX ?

Tout le monde ce tut instantanément et un ange passa(1). Même Hiroto et les autres avaient cessé leurs commentaires divers et variés(2).

Les mangeuses arrivèrent, pour trouver des joueurs, il y a quelques minutes complètement surexcité, doux comme des agneaux. Après cette « altercation collective »,ils allèrent tous manger, dont le repas termina en bataille de nourriture. Le coach arriva et dit, avec son calme habituel, de nettoyer à ceux qui avait causé ce trouble.

Après ça ils allèrent tous dans leur dortoir respectif, les plus agités essayant de rester éveiller. Mais heureusement pour les plus calmes, ils étaient exténués , et ce concours ne dura pas longtemps.

Mais certain prévoyant, comme Kidou, avaient prévus tout l'attirail. Bouchons d'oreille pour le bruit, et cache œil pour la lumière. Cependant tout cela ne servit à rien.

Du côté du dortoir des plus calmes, l'ambiance n'était pas à son apogée. Tous lisaient ou écoutaient de la musique, chacun dans leur coin.

A un moment, Hiroto demanda l'heure à Fubuki, et lorsque ce lui répondit, sa voix ce fit plus faible et moins enjouée.

Ils décidèrent donc d'aller voir les autres et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent c'était une foire aux corps.

Seul les plus discrets et sages d'entre eux était entrain (d'essayer) de dormir. Ils firent donc demi tour, et allèrent dormir tranquillement.

Tous? Non, Fubuki ne pouvais fermer l'œil. il regarda son portable qui lui indiqua « 2H 34 »

Il était en proie à un terrible souvenir, celui de la mort de son frère jumeau, Atsuya Fubuki.

Ce souvenir qu'il avait tant de fois essayé d'oublier venait de refaire surface.

Le lendemain

Notre joyeuse compagnie se leva pour aller au salon. Certain étaient épuisés, soit parce qu'ils n'étaient pas du matin, soit à cause de leurs camarades quelque peux bruyants.

Ceux du premier dortoir, eux, étaient frais et disponible.

Excepter Fubuki, qui avait l'air plus fatigué que d' yeux menaçaient de ce fermer à chaque instant, et des cernes trahissaient son manque cruel de sommeil.

Une fois toute l'équipe réunie et au complet, Aki commença à parler de l'emploi du temps journalier:

« Vous ferez du ski ce matin et ensuite ce sera quartier libre. »

Alors qu'un « OUAI » retentit dans le réfectoire, le repas commença de manière enjoué , chacun donnant son avis sur la journée qui allait ce déroulé.

Le seul à remarquer que Fubuki n'était pas dans son assiette fut Gouenji.

« Fubuki, ça vas ?

- … Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu as mal dormis cette nuit ?

- Non, tout vas bien.

-Alors pourquoi tu manques de t'endormir? Et les cernes autour de tes yeux ne trompent pas.

- …

-Écoutes, je en te demandes pas de tout me dire, mais si tu as des problèmes ou si tu ne te sens pas bien, fait le moi savoir, d'accord?

-C'est personnel, tu comprendrais pas. »

Et à ces mots, l'enfant des neiges replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Ces dernières paroles étonnèrent Gouenji, mais il décida de ne poser aucunes questions.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils allèrent tous ce changer, même Tsunami, à qui on avait prêté un [size=14px]attirail complet. [/size]

Une fois sur le bas des premières pistes, équipé de leurs skis, chacun attendaient les ordres. Les manageuses leurs demandèrent si ils savaient tous skier, et firent des groupes en fonction des réponses.

Ceux qui ce débrouillaient pouvaient circuler librement sur les pistes, sauf les noires. Le hors piste était bien évidemment interdit.

Des groupes allant d personnes étaient autorisé, la seulle condition étant de donner son nom avant de partir.

Endou, Fubuki, Et Gouenji se retrouvèrent ensemble et partirent sur un remonte pente.

Une fois arrivé sur la piste, ils commencèrent à la descendre, en faisant quelques pauses.

Soudain, un grondement sourd ce fit entendre.

Un grondement que Shiro connaissait. Qui était resté encré dans sa mémoire. Le bruit d'une avalanche.

Les trois garçons ce retournèrent et virent d'immense couches de neige dévalé la pente. Ils se mirent à descendre la piste aussi vite que leurs jambes leur permettaient, en priant pour que la neige ne les rattrape pas.

Ils arrivèrent in extremis et furent emmenés dans un abris spécial.

Pleins d'autre skieurs étaient entasser sur des bancs, certain plus choqués que d'autre.

On leur donna des boissons chaudes, et leur intimèrent d'attendre.

Endou ce rendit compte qu'il avait le numéro de téléphone de Fuyuppe, et alla voir à l'accueil pour téléphoner. La jeune fille, après lui avoir demandé si ils allaient bien, partit chercher Kudou, qui vint les chercher une demie heure plus tard.

Ils revinrent donc au point de rendez vous, sous les yeux médusés des autres.

Soudain, des sanglots étouffés se firent entendre. Ils provenaient de Fubuki, dont l'avalanche lui avait rappelé un tas de souvenirs, qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier.

L'équipe retourna donc au centre, chacun ayant eu son compte d'émotion forte pour la journée.

Arrivé à destination, Fubuki fila dans son dortoir. Certains allèrent le voir dans le but de le réconforter, et d'autres jugèrent bon de le laisser tranquille.

Cela faisait deux jours que Shiro déprimait. Il ne disait plus rien, e répondait que rarement. Il s'était fermé.

Mais… Oui il y a toujours un « mais » .

Gouenji vint s'asseoir près du défenseur aux cheveux blancs, alors que les autres étaient partit au salon.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

- Je t'avoue que ton état m'inquiète mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais.

- Non, je pense que ça me soulagerais un peux finalement. »

Flash Back

Les parents de Fubuki étaient avec lui dans la voiture, entrain de conduire.

Du côté gauche, on pouvais voir une montage avec de la neige qui la recouvrait. Et à droite , un grand précipice. Son frère jumeau, Atsuya, était à côté de lui.

Ils rigolaient ils parlaient depuis un moment déjà, lorsque de gros blocs de neige tombèrent, engendrant une avalanche. Tout ce passa trop vite pour Fubuki, qui était secoué de partout.

lorsqu'il se réveilla à l'hôpital, un médecin lui annonça qu'il était le seul survivant de cet accident.

Fin Du Flash Back

- Depuis j'ai tenté d'oublié tout ça. Mais avant hier, c'était précisément ce jour là qu'ils ont périt. Alors ça a ravisé tout ça …

Gouenji l'écoutait. Et plus l'autre avançait dans son récit, plus il le voulait. Il sentait qu'il devait le protégé, Un peut comme si c'était son destin…

Coin de l'auteur.

(1) « Un ange passa » Terumi, qu'est ce que tu fait là ?[/c]

(2): « Même Hiroto et les autres avaient cessé leurs commentaires divers et variés » Kazemaru à un pouvoir de persuasion. C'est dingue, on dirait pas, avec sa tête de soumis… Même Fudou ce tait, c'est dire…

Merci à 2 rewiewers, vos ... reviews m'ont touché. C'est super que ça vous plaise... Je suis pas très douée niveau remerciements, désolé...

Bref, merci d'avoir lus, d'avoir commenter, et à la prochaine!


End file.
